


Goza el silencio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía lo que significaba cuando Kota llamaba a su puerta, sabía que cada vez iba a concederle lo que el mayor quería, sabía cómo iba a acabar, y Yabu lo sabía también.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Goza el silencio

**Goza el silencio**

Yuri lo sabía.

Al final, quizás, lo había siempre sabido.

Sabía lo que significaba cuando Kota llamaba a su puerta, sabía que cada vez iba a concederle lo que el mayor quería, sabía cómo iba a acabar, y Yabu lo sabía también.

Se sentía escuálido, pero era una sensación que cada vez trataba de tener afuera de las paredes de su casa, para dejarse golpear cuando se quedaba solo, para no tener que sentirse mal cada momento que pasaba con él, para tratar de convencer sí mismo que, a pesar de todo, estaba bien con eso.

Dejaba que Yabu lo poseyera, que hiciera de su cuerpo lo que creía, porque gustaba a él también, por esos momentos pasados juntos y porque nunca le había sido prometido algo más.

No se sentía violado, no se sentía decepcionado.

No se había sentido nada desde mucho tiempo, ya. Porque en medio de esa locura, de esa realidad que giraba en una manera que nunca se habría esperado, se había habituado al dolor de ser usado, de verlo siempre irse, de nunca obtener algo de él, ni un gesto ni una palabra que lo hicieran sentir mejor, que le pusieran dejar esperar que un día algo pusiera realmente existir entre los dos.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, Yuri oyó el timbre y como siempre fue a abrir, y como siempre sonrió a Kota, como si realmente fuera enteramente feliz de verlo.

Dejó que el mayor lo empujara contra la pared, la espalda orientada hacia él, y casi se lo agradeció mientras lo preparaba rápido y lo poseía con brutalidad; se lo agradeció, porque si solo lo hubiera querido habría podido girar su cara contra la pared y llorar todas sus lágrimas, sin que Kota lo viera, sin que le importara algo de todas formas.

Pero no lloró, Yuri, ni siquiera esa vez.

Tenía demasiado de retener de demasiado tiempo, y ya había renunciado a buscar una válvula de escape por todo el mal que Kota le hacía, aún involuntariamente. Era atado a su silencio, a su nunca hablar con él de lo que sentía, porque sabía que nunca iba a importarle realmente.

Lo sintió correrse dentro de sí y cerró los ojos, saboreando ese momento cada vez como si fuera la última, tratando de guardarlo consigo, así de usarlo para sentirse mejor cuando Yabu no fuera estado allí.

Lo sintió recaer contra de sí y tras esperas siempre demasiado poco tiempo antes de alejarse, vistiéndose y sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y pues irse, como hacía siempre, indiferente de lo que se dejaba atrás, porque lo que Yuri pensaba y sentía no era importante, porque el menor le había dado el permiso de jugar con su cuerpo, entonces no tenía que preguntarse algo más. No tenía que preguntarle nada y no tenía que ofrecerle nada, cuando todo lo que Yuri habría querido por él era que le dijera que siempre iba a ser allí por él, aun cuando el mundo le hubiera dado la espalda como estaba haciendo.

Y Yuri se quedó solo, otra vez. Atado a su silencio porque nadie iba a oírlo, otra vez.

Con ese dolor incipiente, otra vez, en el cuerpo y dentro de sí, en su mente, y como siempre sabía que no iba a pasar hasta la próxima vez en que Kota se fuera presentado enfrente a él.

Chinen estaba cerrado en ese círculo vicioso y no sabía cómo salir, ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo quisiera hacer.

Iba a seguir en adelante, con demasiado dolor de retener, mintiendo a sí mismo y diciéndose que, al final, a todo se hacía la habitud.


End file.
